Moment by the Moonlight
by Bluandfuzzy
Summary: Simple KurtKitty fluffyness in the park. Short oneshot. Reeeeaaad!


Surprisingly enough, this is my first Kurtty story, even though they are my favorite coupling. It's also my first story for a while now. Anyway, just a short fluff one-shot I decided to do. It's actually based on a thread at an RPG board (I'm Kurt :P). I just added a few little twists and spruced it up a bit. Lance was actually originally Bobby, who has a crush on Kitty on the board. But I figured that wouldn't really add up with the show. So yeah.

Enjoy my sad attempt at fluff!

**Disclaimer**: Kitty is pretty, Kurt is blue, I no own, you no sue.

* * *

**Moment by the Moonlight**

It was another beautiful late Spring afternoon in Bayville. Birds chirped melodiously as they set about for food for their youngsters, and dogs barked happily as their owners walked them; or more like the other way around. Children ran about, venting all of their energy out on the lush green fields, normally being chased after disgruntled looking parents.

Kurt whistled as he strolled into the park, hands in his pockets, keys jingling at his side belt loop. It was such a lovely day, he just couldn't resist being outside. There are a lot of things you miss when you're a teleporter.

A familiar tune ran out through the park, and Kurt laughed as a group of children swarmed the ice cream truck. His stomach rumbled, and he pulled out his wallet to see how much money he had. Once the crowd of kids dissipated, he asked the ice cream man for a vanilla ice cream cone, and silently ate it as he continued his stroll. He couldn't help but wonder if there was anyone in the park he knew. It would be nice to maybe have a conversation; everything's been so hectic lately, no one had time to pay attention to him.

As if on cue, he heard his name being yelled in the distance. At first he thought it was just a buzz in his head, but then he heard a closer yell, and looked up just in time to see Kitty fling herself onto him, locking her arms around his neck in a hug. Luckily he had just stuffed the last bit of the cone into his mouth, otherwise that would have been messy. After regaining his balance, he laughed and set Kitty's feet back on the ground, looking up to notice Lance standing nearby.

"Hey, Katzchen. I'm glad to see you're in a better mood today zhan usual." As hard as it was, Kitty had been a bit moody lately. Finals were coming up, and she usually had her nose in her book. It was actually a surprise to see her outside.

Kitty unlocked her arms from Kurt's neck and beamed up at him. "I decided to take a stroll in the park, to clear my head, when I noticed I lost the ring you gave me. Then Lance showed up and helped me find it!" She showed him her hand as if to prove her explanation. The sun caught the sterling silver ring perfectly, casting a blinding light.

Kurt looked up to Lance again, who stood there with his hands stuffed in his pockets, wearing a frown on his face. Even though he didn't like it, Kitty still kept close connections with Lance. But after Kurt and Kitty started dating, Lance just seemed to show up whenever she was alone. Too much of a coincidence for his liking. Nevertheless, he tried to be nice, since it seemed to make Kitty happy.

"So what've you been up to, fuzzy?" Kitty chirped again.

Kurt didn't know why her smile was so contagious, because he couldn't stop grinning. "I had to run out for some errands. Zhere vas no one in zhe mansion, so I decided to get outside for some fresh air. I guess zhis is just vhere I ended up."

Kitty quirked her eyebrows. "A stroll? All out on your own? How no fun is that?" She smiled and took his hand in hers. She usually did that when he had his inducer on; something about liking the way his hands feel under the human hologram. "Do you want some company, or would you like me to keep my distance?"

"Actually, I vas hoping for someone to walk vith. Lance, you're velcome to come too."

Lance scuffed his shoes in the dirt. "No. I wouldn't want to ruin the moment," he said in noticeable sarcasm.

"Oh, Lance. Please come! We're only going for like, a walk," Kitty said, pleading with her eyes. She really did value her friendship with him.

"Ja. Zhere's plenty to do before zhe sun goes down." Kurt put his hand on his forehead, making it act like a visor against the sun as he looked about the park.

Kitty wrinkled her nose and put Kurt's hand down by his side. "Don't look at the sun. It gives you bad eyes, and causes wrinkles."

"Oh, so vhat are you now, my mozzer?" Kurt grinned, suddenly getting a fun idea. He tapped Kitty on the shoulder, yelling "You're it!" before taking off for the playground.

It only took a moment for Kitty's startled state to wear off. She smiled and took off after him, yelling about how it was unfair that he got a head start. Kurt laughed and scampered up to the top of the monkey bars. He sat on his haunches and grinned down at her. "Vhat, am I too fast for you?"

Kitty reached the monkey bars and leant against the pole, frowning up at him. "You planning on staying there?"

"Not anymore..." Kurt stood up and slowly started edging for the slide, all the while keeping an eye on his girlfriend, almost mocking for her to come and get him.

"No fair! Kurt, we both know that you're more agile than me!" Kitty whined. Nevertheless, she attempted to tag him.

Kurt smiled as Kitty quickly reached for him, not moving an inch. Once she was close enough, he grabbed her wrist and flung her into his lap. "Ha! A hostage!"

"Help! I'm being held captive by a devilishly handsome guy!" Kitty pretended to struggle, even though she could easily get out of the situation.

Before he could answer, the ground under the playground rocked slightly, sending wood chips flying everywhere. The couple immediately looked to Lance, who had a deep scowl on his face. His fists were clenched into tight balls, and his glaring gaze pierced into Kurt. Finally he turned on his heel and stomped off, everything rippling ever so slightly as he walked by.

Kitty twisted in Kurt's hold and looked up at him. "Um, Kurt. I don't think he wanted to be alone. We should have invited him." She mumbled something under her breath about how Lance never could control his temper.

With a heavy sigh, Kurt let go of Kitty, watching Lance rant off. He slid to the end of the slide and sat on the tip, absentmindedly picking up a wood chip and tracing it around in the ground. "But ve _did_ invite him. I never meant for anyzzing like zhis to happen. Who knew zhere vould be so many people who had a problem vith us dating."

"Kurt! Chill out! We haven't done anything wrong. Look, if he matters so much, then maybe we shouldn't even be together." Kitty folded her arms, eyes tearing up. "Besides, I don't even care about him. Not as much as I do about you." She turned and stalked off to sit on the swing.

Kurt let out a sigh and dropped his head into his hands. Way to screw up. After a few seconds, he heavily pushed himself off of the swing and walked over to the swings, hands in his pockets. He got onto the swing next to Kitty and swung back and forth a bit, his long legs scuffing the wood chips. "Katzchen, I didn't mean it zhat vay. I vould give my own life before giving you up, and you know zhat."

"Yeah, I know." Kitty stood up from the swing and moved to sit on Kurt's lap. "I just sometimes freak out. I mean, it's hard to believe all that has happened. Sometimes it's even hard to realize that you care. We went so long being friends, and now that we have a stronger relationship, it seems like I'm doing something wrong..." she trailed off, obviously hoping her words had made sense.

Happy that Kitty didn't flinch anymore at the fuzzy feeling, Kurt took her hand in his. ""Being friends vas just zhe first step. You and I were meant to be togezzer," he said with a small grin. "Things like zhis are going to happen all zhe time, and we're going to feel zhat vay in zhe beginning, but as long as ve love each ozzer...vell, you know zhe rest."

Kitty sat silent for a change, playing with Kurt's fingers. Finally she looked up at him. "I love you, fuzzy."

"I love you too, Katzchen." Kurt rocked the swing back and forth with his feet, holding on tightly to Kitty in his lap. He smiled, feeling like his life had just gotten a new meaning.

They sat there for a few short moments in silence before Kitty abruptly jumped off of Kurt's lap. She pushed him a little before yelling "Ha, you're it!" and running a short distance from him. She turned around and stuck her tongue out at him playfully.

Kurt stood and stared a bit blankly after Kitty, then frowned as his mind was finally able to register what had happened. "Hey!" He got ready to run after her when a few kids went around and under his legs chasing after each other. He lost his balance and quickly tried to avoid falling on top of the little children, so he had to twist his body. By doing that, he fell right on his bottom in the sand.

Kitty ran back to him, trying desperately to hold onto her giggles. "Are you okay?"

The little kids giggled and plastered a Burger King crown onto Kurt's head. They began chanting "Hail the King!" and dancing around him in little circles, stopping every once in a while to bow. The elf put his elbow on his knee and his head in his hand, a bored expression on his face. "Ja, especially since I've just been crowned king of zhe playground."

"Don't you want to be king? It looks like fun to me." Kitty sat on her ankles, smiling at Kurt.

Kurt smirked and tackled Kitty to the ground, laying on top of her so that their faces were only inches apart. "Not unless you're my queen..."

Kitty suppressed a smile; he probably did look ridiculous, with the lopsided paper crown on his head. She wiggled underneath him in futile effort. "Okay, fine, you got me. I'll be your queen, elf. But only if you crown me with a kiss."

"Anyzzing for zhe lady..." Kurt lowered his head and closed the distance in between them, pressing his lips firmly against Kitty's. He purred playfully as Kitty ran her tongue along his lower lip, and then opened his mouth to deepen the kiss. When he was just getting into it, he felt another presence hovering nearby. He opened one eye only to find a little boy staring at them intently. "Can I help you?" he asked, annoyed of the interruption.

The little boy scrunched up his nose. "How do you do that?"

Kitty tilted her head back, her body racking with giggles. She looked at the boy with a smile. "How does he do what?"

"Move his head like that. Doesn't it hurt?"

Kurt grinned and looked up at the kid, remaining his position above Kitty. "Oh, ja. It's all slimy and wet, and you get another person's tongue in your mouth. And best of all, you like it."

The little boy made a face of mock horror. "Ew! That's gross! I'm never gonna like girls!"

Kitty glared at Kurt. "Kurt! Look what you've done! He'll probably never learn how to cope with girls now."

Kurt stared bewilderedly at Kitty with a look of pure innocence on his face. "Zhe boy wanted to know, so I told him. Besides, he'll learn to like it eventually. I know I do." He pushed himself off of Kitty and stood up, offering a hand to her.

"Well, you didn't have to be so graphic." She took his hand and got up off of the ground as well, dusting the dirt off of her back.

Kurt only smiled in reply, taking off the crown and tossing it into a nearby trash can. The sun was already beginning to set far off in the horizon, casting off illuminations and shadows on the surroundings in the park. The fading light made Kitty's face shine with absolute beauty. The park was already clearing out, leaving only him and Kitty in the secluded spot. It was too good to be true. Kitty was the best thing that had ever happened in his life up to this point. He didn't believe that he was good enough for her, but he loved her so much, he just couldn't help but to be selfish.

Kitty snapped her fingers in front of Kurt's face. "Yo, fuzzy. You still alive?"

Kurt snapped out of his trance and looked to Kitty with a surprised look. "Vhat? Oh, right. Just thinking." He moved closer to Kitty and put his hand under her chin, making her look up at him. Her eyes sparkled, making her look even more beautiful. "Katzchen, you do things to me zhat no one has ever done. You make me feel like nozzing I've ever felt before. Vhen you're gone, I feel like my life isn't whole."

Kitty smiled genuinely and snaked her hand to his wrist, switching off the hologram. His human form flickered, and his true demonic form appeared, fuzzy and blue and all. "I like you better like this. I know I acted like a loser when I first saw you, but I'm so glad I'm here with you now, Kurt. It's like you draw me near. I love you so much."

The moon had already come out for the night, even if it was slightly faded. Hundreds of stars started to dot the sky, and the horizon's colors turned into a darker shade as the sun went into hiding for the night. Kurt smiled. "I love you too, my queen." He moved in for the kiss that had been so rudely been interrupted before, wrapping his arms around Kitty's waist. The moon smiled down on the two lovers, embracing them with her light. She foresaw a bright future for the both of them, and knew they would take care of each other.

It was the perfect moment by the moonlight.


End file.
